


Special Friends

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Kinder Klub [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bestiality, Crossdressing, Human Names Used, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sex Club, Shota, Smut, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig is introduced to a secret club where whatever you fantasize - no matter how taboo - is fulfilled to your heart's content. When he asks for a certain someone he fancied to be included in his desire. They are given to him no questions asked and now he wants to be their very 'special friend' always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Emailed Request](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+Emailed+Request).



The hallway was dark with barely any lighting to navigate your way down it. However the place was far from being some rundown flop house. All of what it contained screamed 'ritzy' - from the vintage Fleur wallpaper, art deco chandeliers, updated carpeting, and the turn of the century European architecture. The hotel was well to do in terms of the type of societal patronage it let in. Even more so for the exclusive clientèle allowed on this floor that was barred to others staying at the hotel. Most times it was frequented by nations who masqueraded as world diplomats. Behind every single door of this entire floor was some sort of sexual vice to partake in. Anything you could dare dream up was brought to you - absolutely no questions asked.

If you wanted multiple women? Men? Though it might be considered 'vanilla' you got it. Craving to be dominated like the salivating slave you are? Don't worry you're covered. Would you like to beat someone near death? Go for it! You want to snort cocaine off of a pregnant woman's belly; before being shocked by a battery connected by jumper cables to the nipples? Deal. If you had more taboo tastes like Ludwig Beilschmidt? You betcha! The German nation had heard of this sinful oasis from some of the more 'raunchier' nations. This was Ludwig's first time experiencing what the others had called a 'sexual revelation' - "you will learn more about yourself than you ever cared to" - the whole notion seemed worthwhile.

Everyone has an ideal fantasy they would like to enact. Whether it is just fear keeping them from going through with it or even some more complicated reason. Sometimes the decision not to could be laughably trivial. The reason Ludwig never performed his desire was because he had never found the perfect partner. Someone who made him have the urge to put in the effort. Until a conference that was held in Northern Italy. How the people running this organization procured the exact object of Ludwig's churning lust, he did not know nor wished to, and he could care less honestly.

Fuck! He felt hot under the suit collar simply thinking about them! This was going to be an interesting night. One that Ludwig never forget and more than likely one that his sweet soon to be lover would always remember. The blond reached the room that had been designated to him, for a moment he hesitated more from excitement than anxiousness, and then he proceeded unlocking the door for entry.

\------------

"Lupo! You are too rowdy!" A small voice called as the door opened and Ludwig took in the sight before him. On the floor was a small boy no older than seven years old. You wouldn't know he was a boy because of the pink dress he had chosen to wear. Ludwig had made the mistake when he had first met him as well. The rottweiler which was being told to behave; licked a giggling chubby face, "Lupo! I am trying to get you to listen."

"I am glad to see that you like him." Ludwig said shrugging out of his suit jacket and hanging it up in the small closet. Next to come off was his tie which was tucked neatly into the jacket's pocket. He kicked off his shoes placing those in the closet as well. "Lupo - if that is what you choose to call him. I picked him especially for you."

A set of amber eyes stared up at him curiously. The child trying to remember where he knew the man from, "You are the nice man who bought me ice cream!" Ludwig nodded as he made his way over to him and sat next to him to be on his level. The German rubbed the exposed belly of Lupo, the boy continued on, "I am Feliciano! You are Ludwig right?"

It was amazing how much a small child such as Feliciano could recall. The last time they had seen one another was months ago. Ludwig gave him a friendly smile, "Ja. I am Ludwig, but you can call me Luddy. May I call you Feli?" He was trying to establish a comforting atmosphere with little Feliciano. The small boy eagerly nodded his head, "Luddy, that sounds really nice!"

"It does." Ludwig stared at him for a moment. The pink dress was to his knees, but the way he was lounging on his side to play with Lupo. It had caused the fabric to pull up showing off a pair of white cotton panties. An aching stir caused the man's cock to get half hard. "Do you know what would be nicer?"

Feliciano blinked at him questioningly. Which made him look unbelievably adorable as he sat up next to Ludwig, "No. I want to know what could be nicer though." There was a little pout as he put more emphasis on the 'oh' in 'though'. He placed his small hands on the blond's knee so he could be told this 'nicer' thing.

"A 'special friend' kiss would be nice." Ludwig leaned in closer to the young Italian boy. A quick peck was placed on his cheek by wet lips and it caused him to flush. "I was meaning something more like," Ludwig tilted his head and put his lips against Feliciano's. The boy went still momentarily before mimicking the gesture. When he knew Feliciano wouldn't jerk away, lips still pressed, Ludwig slipped his tongue into a sweet tasting mouth. By now he had a hand cradling the back of his Feli's head. Feliciano moved his tongue experimentally with Ludwig's and when they separated the child's eyes were still closed, "something more like that."

Slowly thickly eyelashed lids fluttered open in a daze; before a bright smile filled delicate features, "I like special friend kissing! Can we do it some more?!" Lupo nudged at Feliciano's hand, the dog was full grown, but acted like a big baby. With a small sigh the cute little boy petted the now content rottweiler. "Can we?"

"Of course. I am your special friend, right?" Ludwig asked in a way that would be interpreted as 'awaiting dejection'. That was all dashed away when Feliciano kissed the German man again and he halfway crawled into his lap while doing so. The sounds of smacking lips filled the room, small pants for air followed, Ludwig spoke, "There are even funner 'special friend' things we can do."

Feliciano excitedly gazed at him with wide eyes, "Like what Luddy?!" He placed himself fully in Ludwig's lap facing him and legs trying in vain to lock around his back. This child automatically inclined to believe he could fully trust this wonderful adult. "I want to do them, please!"

"We have to take our clothes off first. So we don't get them dirty, okay?" Ludwig could not believe how well things were going. Not once so far did he have to beg him to do anything. Feliciano naturally wanted to do it without much question. This was fantastic for the man, but for a more 'normal' adult - it would be terrifying.

The dress was quickly pulled over his auburn head revealing a child's soft body. He stood so he could shimmy out of the panties and his little cocklet was shown along with the article's removal. Amber eyes watched with curious awe as Ludwig stood, doing away with his shirt, slacks and boxers. Except Ludwig's hard dick springing out caught more of his attention, "You can touch it if you like."

Ludwig watched as a small hand briefly ran along his veined shaft, causing it to jump, and startle Feliciano. The blond chuckled as he roughed up his play mate's auburn hair, "That means it likes you." Again the hand stroked it from Ludwig's words, a few more, and precome oozed from the tip, "That means my cock *really* likes you. You can taste it if you want."

A small tongue licked at the clear beads of fluid making Ludwig gasp. Feliciano noticed his special friend like that; he did it again and caused a bit more to dribble out. Which made his lips wrap around the cockhead to try to suck more out. Feliciano really liked the taste and he liked how Luddy reacted to his actions. 

"Mmmm that feels good, but you would have to suck for a while to get more." Feliciano looked disappointed at his words. However Ludwig had other things in mind for them to do, "Lupo has more semen than I do. Would you like to try his?" The child stared at him perplexed for a few moments, "It would make him happy just like me."

Those words seemed to have won him over and he collapsed to his knees. Making the dog get on his side, confused at not seeing a cock like his older friend and he expressed as much, "How?"

"Let me show you." Ludwig crouched down beside him grabbing a furry lump and drawing the fur back until something red and slimy showed. Lupo sniffing at the both of them in wonder, "Now lick it. It will make his prick grow and he will give you lots of yummy spunk to eat." Ludwig held his breath as he watched him do so.

The first few licks were hesitant with Lupo still sniffing at Feliciano. Soon Feli was getting comfortable with the idea, his tongue swiping stripes across the growing length, and come oozing at intervals. Feliciano's tongue greedily lapping every squirt from the pointy red tip and his mouth eventually wrapped around it. Ludwig watching chubby cheeks indenting as they sucked for more delicious doggy come. Lupo starting to make humping motions in the young Italian's mouth even while on his side.

Ludwig was so hard staring at the canine cockslut he had just created. The erection was almost painful to the touch. Not even an arms length away was a tiny yet rounded ass in the air. Which Ludwig wanted to desperately fuck as he watched Feli suck Lupo dry. He needed some sort of lubrication first. For just a minute he stopped Feliciano and Ludwig jacked off Lupo getting a nice handful of come. After he was done Feli went back to what he was previously doing. This time adding what he had just seen his elder do.

An experimental finger coated in canine made lube slid into Feliciano. The boy's sphincter clenching around it tightly, but otherwise Feli didn't protest. Ludwig fingered him until he felt him loosen somewhat and he placed another finger into the child. This time Feliciano stopped sucking Lupo's slippery prick, but didn't remove it from his mouth. The German nation could hear him panting through his nostrils. Once he started moving the two digits, Feli went back to giving his blow job, and tiny hips rocked back against Ludwig's hand. Around ten minutes later the seven year old's lovehole could be scissored open.

"Feli I am going to try to put my dick in now. Stay still for me." A little auburn head nodded and there was a muffled 'okay' that turned into a small whimper; as Ludwig's cockhead pushed past a ring of muscle. More of the blond's cock was slowly introduced and finally it filled adorable Feli's ass to the hilt. Ludwig stayed still for himself as well as his child lover.

There was no way to explain how insanely good being inside Feliciano felt. Due to him being so young he was an extremely tight fit. The heat was more condensed from being so compressed around the grown man's erection. Ludwig knew he would blow a load after a few thrusts - no matter how much he willed himself not to - that was alright though. Because he planned to keep on seeing this precious boy.

"Luddy...." A light voice called from over a narrow shoulder. "I want to feel you move." Feliciano seemed to be in slight discomfort from his tone, but his hips were beginning to move. Ludwig thrusted gently into him and Feli gasped a little. Another thrust he let out the sweetest moan, "Luddy~"

At a moderate speed Ludwig began fucking his special friend and with every bit of cock sliding in to greet his tiny prostate. The child would moan softly, his juvenile hips moving in tandem with each push and pull given to him. Ludwig could feel himself swelling and Feliciano whimpered as he struggled to accommodate the added engorgement. In just a few moments he would come inside of Feli.

"Feli, oh Gott, you beautiful boy~" Ludwig started picking up speed and he heard Feliciano breathing relatively hard in sharp pants. Yet not once did Feli cry out in pain instead he kept heatedly repeating 'Luddy'. Ludwig felt his own balls twitch and he groaned as his thrusts became erratic. Finally he felt himself fly over the edge and he slammed as deep as he could inside Feli, creamy ropes exploding in thick wads, "F-Feli, Ohhh, Scheisse!" 

"Luddy it feels so good!" Feliciano had a shudder run through him and Ludwig knew he had a dry orgasm. "Luddy~ Mmnnn" Ludwig kissed his quivering back which helped to ground both of them. Bringing them back down from their blissful high. Ludwig waiting until he was near flaccid to pull out. A gush of his come running out of Feliciano's bruised hole. "That felt weird...." Feli said in a daze. The blond grinned kissing the nape of his neck.

\------------

Ludwig had carried Feliciano to the bathroom afterward and left Lupo behind to clean his milked prick. Next time he would trade the lucky puppy places. Right now he needed to give his precious playmate some tender aftercare. Ludwig washed Feli with warm water making sure to be extra careful with his behind.

"Luddy is it okay if I keep Lupo?" Feliciano asked with his back against the elder nation.

"Of course you can."

"And you will come back and visit me?"

The German kissed the top of his pretty boy's head, "I will visit you as often as I can. Which will be quite a lot." This caused Feli to smile brightly.

"Luddy?"

"Hmm Feli?"

"I am glad you are my friend. That was lots of fun!" Feliciano giggled with joy.

Ludwig cupped his chin and looked into his eyes before kissing him, "I will always be your friend my dearest Feli."

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests. Please look at my profile for details.


End file.
